A Yoshi Halloween
by Gonzales512
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


A Yoshi Halloween

By The Great Gonzales

Author's Notes: Holy crap. It's Halloween, but I've kept getting Pre-Halloween surprises. On Saturday, my computer crashes (again...) on Monday, we've got a T-Storm. On Tuesday, we've got ourselves a 5.6 earthquake, but we're fine. So it's weird, especially the quake,_ I feel shaky_. So anyways, it's finally Halloween and I've gotten those "Pre-Halloween" suprises. So everyone enjoy this Halloween and Enjoy this fic..., which is about halloween.

Yoshi: Gonzales doesn't own any characters. They belong to Nintendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's October 31, Halloween Day. The smashers were at Yoshi's house getting ready to Trick-or-Treat. They had their Halloween costumes on and they were ready to set out into the night as the skies grew dark. Yoshi was dressed up as a mummy, Marvin was dressed up as Mario, Mario was dressed as Dr. Mario, Marth was dressed as a ghost, Roy was dressed as a banana, and Luigi was dressed up as Princess Peach. It was a dark night when they went Trick-or-Treating. They were cracking jokes while they walked.

"Hey Mario," said Yoshi. "If Michael Jackson was at your house, would you stay home, or go to work?"  
"If he was at my house, I'd head straight to work."

Then came a burst of laughter from Yoshi, Marvin, Luigi, Marth, and Roy.

"What?" asked Mario confused. "What's so funny?"

"You would rather go work? With _him? _Oh, now THAT is disgusting."

"Damn it," Mario groaned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about ten minutes after stopping by several houses in Yoshi City where they reached a large house with no lights on. They decided to walk in.

It was dark. _Maybe a little too dark_, thought Yoshi as they walked in the dusty old house. The inside of the house was old, very, very old. Spiders crawled all over the place, which was also infested with cobwebs. Old paintings hung on it's old walls. There was an old TV set, which was also covered with dust.

_Suddenly!_ A boo pops out behind the group. They were unaware that a boo was behind them. The Boo crept slowly and slowly until...

"BOO!" came the loud, scary noise that jumped the whole group, Luigi jumping so high that he hits the ceiling flat, and lands on the ground.

"Ow," moaned Luigi as he was about to stand up when he saw two eyes and a large mouth surrounded with white.

"RUN!!!" screamed Luigi as he stood up and ran out of the creepy old house and into the woods.

"Well, I guess he's done," Roy whispered.

The group was stiff as the Boo was still there. Yoshi's tongue fell out and Roy's banana suit became more yellow as he wet his pants.

"Marth," said Yoshi with his voice shaking. "Can you convince the Boo to leave us alone?"

"What do I look like," yelled Marth. "A ghost?"

"Of course," Yoshi replied.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot. Oh... um Boo. We come in peace."  
"What do we look like," interrupted Mario. "Aliens?"  
"Shut up Mario. Oh look, now I've got to start all over."

"Um... Boo... we come in peace. Please leave us alone as we aren't here to eat you. And by the way, Mario knows a way to get fat while not eating - "

"Oh that's it," yelled Mario. "We don't have time for fat jokes."

Mario tackled Marth while the rest, including the boo watched. Then the boo floated behind the quarrelers and gave a frightening;

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed as they ran out the door.

Then only Yoshi, Marvin and Roy remained. The boo finally disappeared and saw that the rest of the guys left their Halloween candy lying on the floor so they decided to steal it. And they left the creepy old house just they way they came to the creepy old house. And thus, they never came to that creepy old house again.

**The End**

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed this fic. It turned out better than I expected, since I also had to rush in the story because of the whole computer deal. So anyways, please have a safe and happy Halloween (although it is pretty much over for the guys who are living in the east coast, since they are four hours ahead of us. Another pathetic attempt to increase word count. We have added 39 words and removed all contractions.) Good night. And one last note:

**Watch out for MRSA (aka Superbug, Staph Disease). Wash your hands every time.**


End file.
